Tic-Tac
by Miss Pringles
Summary: El tiempo se ha detenido en la habitación, pero para Sakura y Naruto no.


**Universo: **_Manga._

**Spoilers: **_Hasta el final del manga._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

**TIC-TAC**

[Viñeta]

Se llena la habitación con silencio. Incluso el tic-tac del reloj deja de resonar. Parece que el tiempo se ha detenido, pero ellos no.

Ella le toma de las manos y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él. Está tan contenta que las lágrimas se le resbalan por las mejillas y su visión está empañada.

Ha estado pensando mucho. Ha estado pensado en él y en ella. Ha estado pensando que él ya no le quería. Ha estado pensando que ella le ama. Ha pensado que ahora no importa amarle porque es demasiado tarde y las segundas oportunidades a veces mueren antes de llegar. Ha estado pensando que sería mejor enterrar sus sentimientos porque él ha hecho lo mismo, que ya no valen la pena y que son igual de inútiles que una gota de agua en un desierto. Ha estado pensando en matar un amor que acaba de nacer y está destinado a fracasar.

Pero ya no es necesaria ninguna de estas cosas. No ahora que el tiempo se ha congelado. Él le quiere. Sakura lo nota en la manera en que Naruto se aferra a sus manos. En la manera en que su cuerpo se estremece ante su contacto. En la forma en que sus ojos brillan e irradian ternura, entendimiento y amor como no lo han hecho con ninguna otra.

Los recuerdos se arremolinan a su alrededor. Los malos, los bueno, aquellas sonrisas agridulces y también las mentiras. Incluso el fracaso. Pero saben que cada uno de ellos fue un paso para llegar al otro. Para acercarse tanto como ahora y estar frente a frente. Por eso no se arrepienten de los malos momentos. Las cosas buenas inundan sus corazones en lo que dura este instante.

Sakura entiende en ese momento efímero que él la ama, pero que ha querido ocultarlo de ella, como ella ha estado haciendo con su amor, apartándolo de él. Pero ahora, en este tiempo congelado los dos han flaqueado y han revelado el secreto de sus almas. La luz oculta en el interior de su corazón y la duda que acecha sus cabezas. Todo está dicho en un parpadeo. En la humedad de sus lágrimas y en la media sonrisa de él.

Ella aprieta el agarre de sus manos y se siente completa. La otra mitad que estaba buscando apareció frente a ella como al chico que ella odiaba más.

—Te amo.

Sakura no sabe si lo ha dicho ella, si lo ha dicho él o si han sido los dos. Sólo sabe que ése es su sentir y lo repite en voz alta otra vez.

—Te amo.

—Te amo yo a ti.

Todo parece perfecto. El mundo parece en su lugar ahora. Ella ha dicho lo que debía.

Pero Sakura se olvida de una cosa: no puede parar los relojes para siempre.

Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac.

El tiempo vuelve a correr y la burbuja se rompe.

Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac.

Sueltan sus manos y Naruto se aleja.

Ha sido un instante maravilloso. Hubiera sido bueno que los relojes pararan para siempre, aunque sólo fueran para él y para ella.

Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac.

La espalda de Naruto es el adiós definitivo. Sakura se despide aunque su corazón se niegue a hacerlo. No puede ser tan testaruda y caprichosa. Ya no es una niña. Naruto tiene a Hinata y ella tiene a Sasuke. Ella lo eligió por sobre todas las cosas y Naruto está a punto de hacerlo ahora.

Qué decisión tan estúpida la de ambos, piensa ella. Su vestido blanco y su traje fueron usados, pero en diferentes eventos.

Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac.

Algunas segundas oportunidades mueren en el instante en el que llegan.

**[FINAL]**

* * *

**[Notas de Kristall Blauw y aclaraciones finales]**

**Pues… hay una canción muy bonita que se llama stop the clocks cantada por L.A. La canción me parece melancólica a pesar de que habla de un momento 'feliz' y más o menos quería yo transmitir este sentimiento con esta pareja que no pudo obtener la aprobación de las kishidrogas.**

**Yo sé que mi opinión vale poco o nada ahora que ya todo está hecho y dicho, pero yo siempre creí que el NS sería canon. Yo no lo shippeaba, pero creí que era la que tenía más 'pruebas' y 'bases' y todas esas cosas. Pero bueno, ganó el NH y el SS, parejas que tampoco shippeo y que me dan más o menos igual. Para empezar, la primera pareja que shippeé en Naruto fue el Sasuhina xD, la segunda Naruino y así puras crack (hasta el Yahikonan que sí es canon *-*).**

**Weón, soy rara.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
